


Trapped

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: Soulless Killer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Oral Sex, Soulless!Sam, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester likes to play with his kills and you're his next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is not okay. Murder is not okay. Not okay is putting it lightly. Sam has no soul and doesn't care, but I do.
> 
> Please read the tags

The floor was one big devils trap. Those bold red lines stole your powers and kept you confined to the basement. You knew what was happening upstairs. Sam Winchester was cleaning up the mess he'd made of the bodies the other demons were inhabiting. It was obvious why you'd been kept alive. At least you thought it was obvious.

Sam opened the door, temporarily blinding you as light filled the dim basement. His face was expressionless as he walked down the stairs, cleaning the blood from his hands with an old rag. There was something about him that was just _wrong_ but you couldn't place it. Something about his eyes... something that wasn't there. It didn't really matter you supposed.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just outside the devil's trap. His eyes ran over your body and what humanity you had left told you to run because that was a look that said no one would be finding your body. You knew he was just trying to intimidate you. You refused to show that it was working. No matter how dark his eyes were, yours were darker. No matter what he did to you, Hell was worse.

“You may as well kill me now because I'm not talking,” you spat in your most viscous tone.

The smile on his face was one someone might give a child who'd said something adorable if they didn't have the heart to tell them they were wrong. So Sam Winchester thought you were adorable did he? You'd show him. He should have brought his brother if he'd wanted you to talk.

He tossed the bloody rag aside. “I didn't come done here to talk.” His voice was so gentle it almost made you feel sick. That internal alarm went off again as he took a step toward you.

“Then what the hell am I here for?” Your voice wasn't as sharp this time. He was just a man. What the hell was wrong with you?

He took slow measured steps across the room until you stood toe to toe. This time, when he dragged his eyes down your body and back up, you didn't miss the memo.

“Thought you were one of the good guys,” you meant to sound taunting, but it came out weak. “So desperate for some action you have to trap demons to get some?”

“What can I say?” Sam ran a knuckle down the side of your neck. “I like a girl with a lot of fight in her and I don't take no for an answer.” 

His fingers clamped instantly around neck. His other hand came up to grab you by the hair. You'd barely had enough time to blink it happened to fast. There was an amused glint in his eyes that made you want to rip them from their sockets. You clawed at his arms, but his grip was like iron. He hardly seemed to notice your nails digging into his skin.

“That's it. Try to get away. Kill me,” he murmured like a confession of love. His face nuzzled against your hair.

He backed you into the wall and slammed you head against the concrete. “You can do it. Fight me off.” You could feel the hardness in his jeans as he pressed against you. Your vision was going spotty as he held your throat. Your hands reached up to claw his eyes out, but his head was just out of reach.

“You can do better than that.”

His lips found yours and he kissed you roughly, his tongue forcing its way inside. You bit down and got a taste of blood before he pulled away.

“Better,” he praised.

He let go of your throat and punched you hard enough to knock you onto the floor. You ears were ringing and you swayed a bit as you stood up, but that didn't stop you from swinging a punch. The first two missed, but the third caught Sam's shoulder.

“I almost wish I hadn't trapped you like this.” He punched you in the gut and you doubled over. “You're nothing like this.” Another punch and you dropped onto your knees. Sam sighed. “It's almost no fun.” He caressed his cock through his jeans with a soft, pleasurable, moan. “Almost.”

You looked up at him, but you were almost afraid to move. Almost. You tried to stand and he kicked you hard in the shin, almost lazily. He grabbed you by the hair, tilting your head back until your neck hurt. His free hand went to his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He pulled his dick free and in all your years as demon or human you'd never see a dick that long.

“I feel teeth and I'll pull every last one from your head with a pair of pliers.” The imagery made you cringe and your mouth fell open to accommodate him.

He fucked your mouth on his cock roughly. Not even moving, just using you like some kind of toy, moving your mouth where he wanted it. You gagged helplessly. Tears streamed down your face and you did your best just to breath, but Sam could care less about your breathing.

Sam moaned. “Perfect. Cry for me, demon bitch.” He paused in his thrusts, his dick deep down your throat. You choked and tried to push him away but he held you head still for a solid minute, finally pulling all the way off to let you breath.

You coughed and gasped, but before you could get your bearings, Sam's hand came crashing into the side of your face. It stung and brought fresh tears to your eyes. His hand came back across the other side, then he was back to shoving his cock down your throat.

“Yeah, choke on it.” His head was thrown back in pleasure, but you felt sick. Sure you were a demon and you like it a bit rough, but having a hunter rape your throat was a whole other, humiliating, story.

He pulled his cock from your mouth and slapped it against your cheek. “Open wide.” There was a cocky smirk across his face that made you want to bite his dick clean off, damn the consequences, but you also wanted to live. You held your mouth open and Sam slapped either side of your face with his cock until he came, painting your face with his cum.

“Don't you swallow a drop,” He gasped. He took his cell phone from his back pocket and snapped a picture of your cum covered face, mouth hanging open and full of cum. “Good girl, you can swallow.” He patted your head condescendingly. You swallowed down the cum on your tongue.

“Can I go now?” You snapped.

“Not exactly.” Sam pulled a blade from behind his back and it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writting blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
